In a certain kind of future
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Veinte años en el futuro, Byakuran reina. Él es el único que queda de la que fue la más poderosa familia de la mafia. Lambo 20YL


En realidad, no recuerdo porqué escribí esto. Siempre he querido escribir algo de el 20YL!Lambo, porque tengo un gusto raro por las tragedias XD. Estoy descubriendo que puedo escribir más que D18. Fuck yeah! (XD)

* * *

**In a certain kind of future**

Pasan cuatro meses y cinco días. Es el tiempo más largo que ha durado en un refugio, las ruinas de un colegio que le recordaban a la antigua Nami-chuu. Fue suerte, ellos llegaron cuando salió de compras y al regresar, tuvo que dejar caer la bolsa con manzanas y correr. Se ha acostumbrado a correr, es la razón por la que está con vida. En el futuro, los pocos Vongola que quedan son cazados como ratas. De todos ellos, Millefiore busca a uno con un ahínco que roza la pasión fervorosa. Es el último de los guardianes, lo único que queda de la que fue conocida como la mejor generación de los Vongola.

La noche lo encuentra oculto en un callejón. Se cubre con un abrigo viejo que le cambió a un anciano por un par de latas de cerveza y escucha en una radio con demasiada interferencia las últimas noticias. Byakuran es el rey en mundo devastado, es causa de alabanzas y miedo, de fe y de terror. Lambo escucha hablar de él con algo que ha sobrepasado el odio, va más allá de la nostalgia y es sólo un hondo vacío en el pecho. En la bolsa que carga, lleva sus viejos cuernos, su abrigo de piel de vaca, la razón por las que muchas veces ha sido reconocido; y unas pocos fotos que logró sacar antes de huir de la base en llamas.

Recuerda esa noche. Ya había caído Tsuna, los Vongola se debatían en una crisis interna, había sombras de traiciones en cada esquina y los pocos leales se atrincheraban en la base de Namimori, a mando de Gokudera-san. Le tocó quedarse, como mano derecha, y él aún lo recuerda, recorriendo los pasillos como un animal enjaulado, recibiendo a aquellos que lograban escapar de Millefiore; tratando de encontrar noticias de Yamamoto y Hibari, acabando un cigarro tras otro, haciendo planes para un posible contraataque. En el ínterin, todos sabían que estaban perdiendo. Los planes no resultaron, no habían anillos Vongola que le hicieran frente a los Mare pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Gokudera, menos él que observaba sus idas y venidas envuelto en una nube de impotencia. La noche del ataque empezó con la noticia de la caída de Yamamoto. Lo emboscaron mientras regresaba a Japón. Nadie tuvo tiempo de sentirse triste. Millefiore los había descubierto. Lambo recuerda estar llorando, corriendo entre pasillos destrozados, peleando a veces. Logró alcanzar su cuarto y se encontró con Gokudera allí, mirando una foto de todos ellos juntos, jóvenes e ignorantes. _Lárgate de aquí, vaca estúpida__, _le espetó. Le asustó más la desolación de su mirada que el tono agrio de su voz. Alcanzó a coger la foto, antes que Gokudera lo cogiera del brazo, obligándolo a caminar entre el fuego que empezaba a crecer. La última salida que les quedaba estaba en la Fundación, prohibida para todos, pero hacía meses que Hibari no estaba allí. Gokudera derribó la puerta. Para ese entonces, cojeaba de una pierna y había sangre en su cabeza, cubriendo de rojo sus cabellos plateados. Encontraron el tunel y Gokudera cerró la puerta tras él, le ordenó salvarse, le insultó una última vez y cuando amaneció, los Millefiore celebraran la caída del último baluarte de los Vongola.

En Italia, Ryohei cayó junto a los Varia. Logró salvar a Kyoko e incluso ahora él no se arriesgaba a buscarla, a intentar saber dónde se escondía. En la misma Italia, los Cavallone se extinguieron. Lambo suponía que Hibari estaba allí. Mukuro fue el segundo, después de Tsuna. Cazar a los Kokuyo con su jefe perdido resultó fácil. Los que vivieron se dedicaron a correr. Fuuta y Bianchi, I-Pin y él.

Por las mañanas, un cielo azul estalla contra sus ojos. El día es hermoso. Y a su lado, una ciudad vacía se extiende. Lo que empezó con una caza en la mafia se extendió al mundo, mientras la locura de Byakuran crecía e intentaba convertir el mundo en su dominio. Veía enemigos en todas partes y más de una ciudad pagó el precio por sus desvaríos. No había nadie para derrotarle. Él hizo lo que pudo. Cuando tiene un espejo en el que mirarse, no reconoce en él al llorón joven Lambo que fue. Se fue perdiendo, desde la noche en que escapó de la base bañado en lágrimas y se desvaneció el día en que tuvo que enterrar a I-Pin en lado de un camino en las afueras de Namimori. Ambos se habían encontrado una semana después de la masacre y se negaban a irse de la ciudad. Se ocultaban en la escuela o en el bosque, evitando las luchas, esperando por noticias que sabían que no llegarían. I-Pin era más fuerte que él. Le animaba cuando se deprimía, le instaba a comer y a buscar un nuevo lugar cada semana. No murió peleando, le dispararon desde lejos, sin molestarse en buscar una pelea justa e I-Pin cayó en sus brazos, ahogada en su propia sangre. Huyó con ella, sus últimas lágrimas cayendo y opacándole la vista. No pudo poner nada marcando su tumba y no pudo llorar más. No tenía lágrimas desde ese día, no ha regresado a Namimori desde entonces y casi cuatro años después, era un fantasma. Un rumor entre la gente de la mafia, que ahora no eran más que gente que recordaban en dónde empezó Byakuran, cómo comenzó la locura, e intentaban vivir sus vidas sin pensar en ello.

Habló con uno de ellos una vez, en una tienda de fideos en Osaka, él protegido contra la lluvia con su viejo abrigo remendado mil veces y el hombre desde su puesto. Rumiaba las palabras mientras enrollaba un cigarrillo tras otro, le habló de Vongola como quien habla de una leyenda. Le habló de los anillos y las llamas, todos destruidos excepto los Mere; de la fuerza de Varia y de lo que pudieron haber hecho.

-_No nos dimos cuenta- _murmuró. Su voz se volvió un susurro lloroso-_. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde y los Vongola creyeron que lo detendrían. Si ellos no podían... y eran los más fuertes... nadie podría. Pero cayeron uno tras otro. Estuve en un lucha, con un Vongola. Temible como un diablo, pero también cayó. Sin sus anillos, los Mere los derribaron como moscas._

Se atrevió a preguntar el aspecto del Vongola, la fecha de esa lucha. Si el viejo estaba en lo cierto, Hibari-sempai sobrevivió a la masacre de Cavallone y los cazó hasta mucho después que la base Vongola cayera. El viejo describió al Vongola como un joven temerario lleno de heridas, vestido de traje y un pequeño pájaro por compañía. Dijo que él era sólo un soldado y que su familia se negaba a aceptar a Byakuran. Una noche, fueron ellos los cazados. Tenían anillos, y en medio de la lucha apareció él. Su jefe lo identificó como un Vongola, él pensó que tal vez había esperanza. No la hubo. Pronto, ellos comprendieron que el Vongola no intentaba salvar a nadie, que podían caer si se ponían en su camino. Le contó que su familia se dedicó a defenderse y evitar al Vongola, extrañados por la presencia del pájaro posado en su cabeza. Uno tras otro, los Millefiore calleron. Pero el Vongola era uno y ellos demasiados y las Coronas Fúnebres tenían una fuerza inhumana. Él escapó, huyendo cuando notó que no había nada más que hacer que olvidarse de la mafia. Él había escuchado de esa batalla, fue una de las pérdidas más grandes que sufrió Millefiore en su intento de apropiarse de todas las familias de la mafia, y hasta ahora, no había sabido quién había sido el responsable.

En solitario, Lambo tuvo que sentirse orgulloso. Habían sido una gran familia. La mejor de todas ellas.

No sabía nada de Fuuta. Sabía que encontraron a Bianchi y que la torturaron para que diga su paradero. El escorpión venenoso murió en su ley, por su propio veneno. No lograron derrotarla y cuando se enteró él se despidió de alguien más. No se permitió más luto. Cuando podía, luchaba. Cuando no, corría. De un lado a otro, sin detenerse, acompañado por los susurros fantasmales de las voces de sus compañeros. Recorre ciudades grandes y pequeñas, observando a Byakuran por las pantallas de los centros comerciales. Trabaja, a veces, con un nombre falso el tiempo necesario para reunir dinero y moverse a la próxima ciudad. A veces puede quedarse en un cuarto alquilado, ver televisión, reírse con algún programa cómico, ir al cine. A veces incluso hace amigos. Sale con un par de chicas, una vez se queda un tiempo en la granja de una señora que le recuerda a Nana, le ayuda en el trabajo, tiene un cuarto propio y una vida tranquila y rutinaria. Nunca duran mucho. Pueden pasar meses sin que lo encuentren, pero siempre lo hacen. Y siempre tiene que irse, evitar que más gente caiga por su culpa. Una batalla tras otra lo vuelven más fuerte de lo que se imaginó jamás y el fantasma es un rumor que los Millefiore temen. Lo persiguen con más ahínco y el huir de las batallas es más difícil cada vez, y es cada vez más fácil pelear sólo con la electricidad. Hace mucho que no tiene anillos que usar. Los Millefiore temen, temen que mientras quede uno, los Vongola se levanten y regresen.

Lambo sabe que ya no hay más Vongola. Se perdió su insignia y los pocos vivos abandonaron sus nombres, sus lazos con la mafia por la esperanza de sobrevivir. No los culpa, tal vez lo haría si pudiera, pero es el único al que perseguirán hasta ponerlo en una tumba. Es un Guardián. Gokudera se lo repetía constantemente, lo orgulloso que debería estar de ser un guardián y en el silencio es su voz la que más escucha. Cuando está a punto de rendirse, recuerda la sonrisa de Tsuna e instantes después, el ceño fruncido de Gokudera, levantándolo después de un entrenamiento, su desdén cuando no podía controlar su llanto, y sus palabras. _Eres un Vongola. _Hubo un tiempo que ser un Vongola lo significaba todo. Ahora no es nada más que un recuerdo, una vida sin esperanza. Pero aún así, sigue, lucha, corre. Es un Vongola, aún después de todo.

Los ve de nuevo, una última vez. Su joven familia lo mira y él sólo tiene cinco minutos y una pelea que ganar. Quiere advertirles, pero no sabe que podría causar. Sabe que Byakuran está destruyendo cada universo que existe. Y sabe que tal vez estos jóvenes Vongola desaparezcan de la misma forma que los suyos, cazados uno tras otro, muertos y olvidados, sin siquiera una tumba para recordarlos. Pero allí están y tiene una lucha entre manos y sus cuernos perdidos. Tal vez esa joven familia tenga alguna esperanza, tal vez hagan algo diferente y no acaben como la suya. Da igual. Cuando regresa, está en Japón, entre unos cajones de leche vacíos y húmedos. En su mundo, Byakuran reina y él camina, escapa, lucha.


End file.
